A magnetic image identification sensor is mainly used in the field of finance, for example, in a POS, an ATM, a currency detector, a money counting machine and so on. A magnetic strip of a credit card is made of a hard magnetic material, a magnetic field thereof can be measured directly, a surface image of a banknote is printed by ink containing soft magnetic particles, and the magnetic particles are magnetized, upon application of a bias magnetic field, to be detected by the magnetic image identification sensor, achieving identification of information of the credit card or the image of the banknote. The magnetic image identification sensor generally adopts an audio magnetic head technology or a magnetoresistive head technology. The audio magnetic head uses a coil to wind a ring-like structure with a gap, which uses the principle of electromagnetic induction. A magnetic flux change occurs when the gap rapidly passes through the magnetic particles, and thus an induction current is induced in the coil and distribution signals of magnetic images are established according to changes to the current. Main problems existing in the technology are as follows: 1. the magnetic field sensitivity is low, and only with a method of increasing the number of turns can an effective signal be obtained; 2. the size is large, the size resolution is low, rapid movement is required, and there is no response to static magnetic field signals; and 3. the power consumption is large. The magnetoresistive head, for example, a Hall effect sensor, mainly has the following problems: 1) the Hall effect sensor has low magnetic field sensitivity, and therefore, for magnetic particle detection, a large enough bias magnetic field is required to generate sufficient magnetization intensity so as to be detected by a magnetic sensor, and thus the volume of a financial magnetic head is increased; and 2) the Hall effect sensor has low magnetic field sensitivity, generates low magnetic field output signals, and also has high power consumption. In addition, whether the audio magnetic head technology or the magnetoresistive head technology is adopted, when several magnetic sensors are employed to implement detection on large-scale magnetic images, a form of arranging the magnetic sensors into rows and columns is generally used; as a result, there are undetected areas between adjacent magnetic sensors, and undetected areas are present in the resultant image identification.